Runaway
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Matt's family problems get made public when his little sister comes to stay with him. He has kept different secrets from everyone he cares about...How badly will the truth effect everyone. Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I decided to start a new fic! Not really sure when it's set. Danny and Jordan are together but she hasn't had the baby and Tom/Lucy are not together. Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Runaway**

Simon and Tom both looked at a girl neither of them recognised, walking through the corridors of the studio.

"Are you okay there?" Tom asked, noticing that she seemed a little lost.

"Oh my God! You're Tom Jeter!"

Tom smiled. "Yeah, that's me."

"Simon Stiles." Simon took a step towards her.

"I know! I love the show!" She told them. "I'm Emma."

"Well, Emma it's nice to meet you." Simon said, charmingly holding out his hand to her.

"You too..." She smiled and took it.

"Maybe I could show you around..." Tom suggested, taking her hand from Simon.

"No, it's okay... My brother works here... I should probably go and find him." She told them. "Maybe I'll see you two around?"

"Yeah, sure..."

"What does you're brother do?" Simon called after her as she walked down the corridor.

"He keeps telling us its something important...But I don't know if I believe him." She replied, teasingly. "Bye."

Emily kept walking, she didn't know where she was really going but the security guy on the desk had given her directions.

"Emily?"

"Danny!" She sighed in relief, beginning to wonder whether she was lost.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Does Matt know your here?"

"No, I wanted to surprise him...but I don't know where he is."

"He's wondering around the studio trying to think." Danny smiled. "I can't believe its you... you're all grown up."

"I've been getting that a lot lately."

"Why don't you go on up to Matt's office and I'll go find him..." Danny suggested. "He'll be pleased to see you..."

"I hope so..."

"He will..." Danny assured her. "He's been stressing out too much lately... it will do him some good to have a little fun."

She smiled softly. "Thanks, Danny..."

"No problem."

"Uh, where is Matt's office?" She questioned.

"Just keep walking that way it's at the top of the stairs."

"Great, thank you."

"I'll see you later...We'll catch up properly... you can tell me all about those boyfriends that Matt won't let you have." Danny teased.

Her smiled fluttered slightly. "Yeah, sure...See you."

Danny continued to walk, finding Tom and Simon still stood in the corridor, arguing about something.

"You guys seen Matt?" He asked.

"No..." Tom glanced at him before looking back at Simon. "Why should it be you?"

"Well, if you do, can you tell him to go to his office?"

"No problem." Simon answered then turned to Tom. "Because I saw her first."

"What?! We were both stood here!"

"What are you guys fighting about?" Danny questioned.

"There's this girl..." Tom informed him.

"Emily..." Simon added.

"Right and she's here to see her brother but I was thinking that I should ask her out..."

"But I'm gonna to do it first." Simon cut in.

"Guys, I would not go there if I was you..." Danny warned.

"Why not?"

"Because this brother...he's probably a 'P.O.B'..."

Simon and Tom looked at each other, questionably. "What the hell is a P.O.B?"

"Psychotic, Overprotective, Brother."

Simon rolled his eyes. "She's a big girl...I'm sure he'd understand."

"What's funnier... cupcake or cheesecake?" Matt suddenly appeared behind them, eyes transfixed on a sketch in his hand as he rewrote it.

"Cupcake." Danny answered. "Hey, Matt...What would you do if some guys you worked with tried hitting you on little sister?"

"Poke their eyeballs out with my pencil and make them eat them." He replied, still looking down, correcting the sketch. "Cabbage or lettuce?"

"Cabbage...You working on something for the show or your lunch order?"

He sighed and looked up for the first time. "At this moment in time, it could be either one...So, what's going on here?"

"Emily is in your office."

"What?"

"Emily is waiting for you in your office."

"Emily? My sister Emily?"

"How many Emily do you know?!"

"Counting that girl I dated last year...4..."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Just go and see her..."

"Okay, thanks..." Matt went to walk away but noticed the looks on Simon and Tom's faces. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing...nothing...we're good." Tom answered quickly.

"Yep, nothing going on here." Simon added. "Bye."

Matt frowned and watched as they both ran off. "Well, that was strange."

Danny couldn't help but smile slightly. "Yeah, it was..."

Matt walked into his office and saw Emily sat behind his desk, looking at the photos.

"You're in my chair..."

She looked up and grinned when she saw him. "Matt!"

He smiled as she ran over to him to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to surprise you."

"Well, you did that... But why? Are you in trouble?" He asked, stepping back from her.

"No..." She rolled her eyes. "I've graduated from school now and have no plans for the summer so I thought what could be better then spending it with my big brother."

He looked at her for a moment. "You sure there's nothing else."

"Matt!"

"Okay, sorry..." He smiled. "I'm glad you're here...I've missed you."

"I've missed you too...You need to visit more!"

"Yeah, I don't see that happening." He stated, walking over to his desk and started looking through some papers.

"Why?"

"Because your parents are insane."

"Your parents? Don't you mean our parents?"

He glanced up at her. "They disowned me remember."

"Matt..." She sighed.

"I got a meeting with the network president and chairman in like 10 minutes...You be okay? I'll be about an hour or so."

"I'll be fine...I'm a big girl now." She said sarcastically.

"Hmm...maybe you could go and wait with Harriet."

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever."

"Come on, I'm think she's down on the stage."

"With Simon and Tom?" She questioned and then continued when he looked at her. "I met them earlier...they offered me a tour."

"You stay away from them." He told her, walking towards the door.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." He replied as she followed him down the stairs. "Harri..."

"Yeah..." Harriet turned and saw them walking towards her. "Emily!"

Matt stumbled slightly as Harriet pushed past him to get to his sister. "Hello to you too."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend some time with Matt over the summer...I'm beginning to wonder why now, though."

"Wow, you've been here for 5 minutes and already had enough of him? That's got to be a record even for you, Matthew..." Harriet teased.

"Oh haha..."

"Harriet, Danny wants us to work on that 'cell phone' sketch..." Tom started as Simon and him walked over to them. "Oh... Emily...uh, hi..."

"Hey Tom..." She smiled at him and then noticed neither him nor Simon would look at her. "Hi, Simon."

"Hi."

Matt looked at from each other them to the other before stepping in between Emily and the guys.

"See, what I mean..." Emily said to Harriet.

"Matthew, she's a grown woman..."

"No, she isn't..."

"She probably has lots of guys lined up to date her..." She continued.

"No, she doesn't."

"Matthew..."

"This is why I don't tell him about my boyfriends." Emily stated.

"What boyfriends?"

"Matt, calm down..." She replied. "I'm single."

"You better be!"

"I mean the last guy I dated was a complete jerk..."

"And this is why I tell you not to have boyfriends." Matt added.

"What did he do?" Harriet asked her.

"Argh, just being a guy..." She sighed. "I mean, I'm a fan of sex as much as the next girl..."

"You're a what?!" Matt exclaimed.

"But a quick fumble in the back seat of a car every time?" She continued.

"What did you just say?" Matt cut in before she could say any thing else

"Matt, I'm not a little kid any more."

"You're 18! Yes you are!" He insisted. "What happened to being a fan of Aaron Carter?!"

"Matt!" She hit his arm, blushing slightly and then looked at the others. "I wasn't a fan of Aaron Carter."

"Then why did you make me take you to three of his concerts."

"I was a kid then...I've grown up now." She shrugged.

"Apparently so..." He sighed.

"Come on, Matthew... you must have known it was going to happen at some point." Harriet said, a little amused by his reaction.

When they were dating, she had spent a lot of time with Emily and thought she was the sweetest girl ever. Matt adored her... There was a quite a big age gap between them but that has seemed to make them closer then most brothers and sisters. She knew that they had an older brother called David and she knew that Matt hardly ever saw him or talked to him but then he didn't keep in contact with any of his relative apart from Emily and his nephew Ethan and two nieces Anne and Beth.

Harriet actually liked seeing this side of him. Watching him with his little sister and his nieces and nephew made her realise what a great Dad he would be.

"Yes, I did know it was going to happen but doesn't mean I want to hear about her sex life!"

"Whose sex life?" Danny asked joining them.

"Mine." Emily replied.

"You told him, you've got a sex life? You think he's not crazy enough?"

"He brought it up."

"I did not!"

"I was only trying to reassure you that I'm not sleeping around with just any guy..."

"Oh, yeah...I feel so much better now knowing that your sleeping with special guys..." He said sarcastically. "I mean that is so much better then thinking that you're still a virgin."

She rolled her eyes. "Grow up."

"I hate to break up this lovely brother and sister moment but we're already late for the meeting with Jordan and Jack." Danny told Matt.

"Argh, fine...lets get this over with." Matt sighed and looked at Emily again. "You gonna be okay?"

"I told you, I'll be fine." She replied. "Maybe, I could go on that tour with Tom and Simon."

"Uh...we're...a little busy right now..." Tom said, looking at Matt nervously.

"Another time, maybe?" Simon suggested.

"Uh, okay..." She was cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Not going to answer that?" Matt asked, after a few seconds of her just staring at the caller's ID.

"No." She cut the call off and shoved her cell back into her bag.

"Who was it?"

"No one important."

Matt raised an eyebrow, not believing her but then his cell start to ring. He pulled it out and looked at who was calling.

"Argh!" He practically threw the phone at Danny who just managed to catch it.

"You're parents?" Danny looked at him. "You know, that they can't do anything to you by you just holding the phone whilst they're calling you, right?"

"Why are they calling me?" Matt looked at Emily.

"I don't know..."

"Em, why are they calling me?" He repeated. "And how the hell did they get my number?!"

"You're their son... of course they have your number!"

"Okay, lets not have the parent/child conversation again." Matt replied. "Why are they calling me? I'm guessing that they are who you just hung up on..."

"Does it matter?" She sighed. "You'll be late for your meeting."

"I'm already late." He answered. "Why are they calling!?"

"Matt..."

"They didn't want you to come here, did they?" He predicted.

"They didn't know I was coming here..." She corrected.

"What?"

"I had enough... all they talk about is college and my future career...I'm sick of it."

"So you just packed a bag and got on a plane?!"

"You did it!"

"And look what happened there!"

"What? You becoming an Executive Producer of one of the best shows on TV?"

"No! I'm talking about being disowned by my own parents! Having them let everyone know that I was no longer part of the family!"

Everyone was silent; no one knew what to say.

"Matt, they didn't do that because you left to become a writer..." Emily broke the silence. "You know why..."

"Look, that doesn't matter." He interrupted. "You can't just get up and leave..."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

Her cell rang again. "It's David."

"Well, answer it." Matt told her. "He'll be more understanding."

"No." She hung up again. "He hates you just as much as they do."

"Great, thank you for that." Matt added sarcastically.

"This is what I couldn't stand! All the fighting!" She stated. "I can't do it any more."

Matt sighed when his cell rang again. "You know I've got to answer that now, don't you."

"Why?"

"Because you're there daughter and they deserve to know where you are and that you're safe." He replied, taking the phone from Danny.

"If you say so."

"Hello? Yeah, she's here...no, I didn't know... why would I lie? No, no you're right... I'm real busy here so I thought I'd save myself sometime and invite her out here so I can ruin her life...I mean, it would have been quite difficult doing it from a different state!" Matt said into the phone, the sarcasm so strong in his tone. "I thought I'd start by taking her to a few bars where we can both get drunk and high...then take her to a strip club...there's this one place I know that are hiring...I got contacts there so shouldn't be a problem getting her hired..."

He hung up the phone and hit out at the wall next to him.

"Was that David?" Emily asked quietly.

"No, it was your father..."

"Why can't you just say our father?" She asked. "Why did you have to say all of that to him?"

"I'm not going through this with you." He told her. "I've got a meeting."

"Why can't you just try and talk to them properly?" She asked. "I know that they said and done some horrible stuff to you but they're not as bad as they used to be..."

"You can say that because you're their little princess." He replied. "Look, I don't want you getting involved with this..."

"I'm already involved."

He let out a small laugh. "No your not... there is so much you don't know."

"Like what?"

"I told you, I'm not letting you get involved with this." He repeated. "Stay here with Harriet...I'll be back later."

Emily sighed and watched as he walked towards the door with Danny following.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys...Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the review! Please keep them coming!! **

**Enjoy!! **

**Runaway**

"**You'll be happy to know that I've spoken to Mom." **

Matt looked up and saw Emily standing in the doorway to his office.

"Good." He replied. "Let me guess, she shouted a lot?"

"Yeah, did you know you're the devil?"

"Oh yeah, they told me that when I was younger."

Emily laughed slightly. "I shouldn't be laughing."

"No, you shouldn't." Matt replied, fake seriousness.

"I just can't believe how they are with you sometimes." She said, taking a seat. "I mean, they treat you so differently to David and I..."

"Ah, but I'm the devil remember?"

"I miss you, Matt..."

"I'm right here."

She rolled her eyes. "I mean, I miss you always being around...I know I was really young before you left but I remember how you used to play with me and take me places..."

"Well, I've got a few hours free this afternoon...Wanna go to park and play in the sandbox?" He teased.

"I'm being serious here."

"I know that I haven't been around much, but it would have been much worse if I had stayed at home." He said softly. "I couldn't stand being in a job I hate..."

She nodded slightly. "I know and I don't blame you for leaving... I just..."

"Just what?" He questioned.

"Nothing... It doesn't matter."

"Em, what is it?"

"I just wish we could be a normal family..." She said. "That Mom and Dad weren't so controlling and that you didn't live so far away."

"Em..." He sighed.

"But it's okay..." She continued, smiling. "At least I get to spend some time with you now, right?"

He smiled. "Yeah, right... How long you going to stay for?"

"How long will you let me?"

"You know you can stay whenever you want."

"How about all summer?"

He looked at her for moment. "Well, sure... But don't you want to be at home with your friends before you all go off to college?"

"Nah... I'd rather be here with you."

"You know that I have work, right?"

"Sure."

"I don't want you to get bored..."

"Hey, maybe I could come and work here?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I could be your assistant!"

"I already have an assistant..." He told her.

"Oh, well I could be Harriet's..."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, it'll be fun... I'll help her with her lines, get her coffee and anything else she needs... And you and I will be able to hang out and I'll get to see you work!"

"Okay, fine... I've got to run it by Danny first... and only if Harriet is happy for you to help out." Matt sighed in defeat.

"Yes, thank you!" She squealed, jumping up and running over to hug him.

"Okay..." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to find Harriet!" She said, nearly running into Danny as she left the room.

"She looks happier then earlier." He commented, looking at Matt.

"Yeah, we had a chat." He nodded. "Hey, you don't mind if she works as Harriet's assistant, do you?"

"No, I've already told Harriet it's not a problem."

"What?" Matt frowned. "Harriet knows?"

"Yeah, I was just talking to her about it..." Danny nodded. "I think it'll be a great experience..."

"Damn it! I've just been played!"

"Oh, God." Danny sighed. "This is going to happen a lot over the next couple of weeks, isn't it?"

"Damn." Matt muttered, knowing that Danny was right.

_XxXxX_

"I can't believe you actually want to work..." Harriet said to Emily, as they sat in her dressing room. "You do know, Matthew would let you stay even if you did nothing all day."

"I know, but I think this will be fun." She smiled.

"Well, it could be fun to mess with your brother."

Emily laughed. "Exactly what I was thinking."

"So, tell me about this boy that you've just broken up with?" Harriet asked.

"There's nothing much to tell..." She shrugged looking down. "It just wasn't working out... He was no one special."

Harriet knew that there was more to it then that, but just put it down to her being upset about the break up. "So, have you decided on a college? Matt said you were offered a place at Yale."

"Yeah, my Dad pulled a few strings." She replied. "But I don't think it's right for me."

"Well, what about NYU? Matthew went there and did pretty well."

"No, I uh...I meant I don't think college is right for me."

"What?"

"I've decided not to go to college."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here actually... It was what my parents and I were fighting over."

"Oh, what has Matt said about it?"

"He doesn't know." She said. "Please don't tell him"

"Emily." She sighed. "He's going to find out sooner or later."

"I know but I'm trying to work out the best way to tell him."

"Just make sure you do, it'll be ten times worse if he finds out from someone else."

"I know." She nodded.

_XxXxX_

A week had past since Emily had turned up and Matt enjoyed having his little sister around. He had been having a hard time lately, with everything that had happened with Harriet and the stress of writing the show. He'd started to go down a dark road. He took pills to help him concentrate on work because he didn't then he'd start thinking about other things and when he thought about them, he couldn't be funny.

Having Emily there gave Matt something else to think about. If he wasn't working then he was hanging out with her and sometimes Harriet. They were getting close again and he knew it probably wasn't a good idea until he had managed to sort himself out, but he couldn't help it. He still relied on the pills to help him through the long days but at least now he had a reason to give them up.

His cell phone rang and he looked at the caller ID, seeing it was his parents. They had been calling him for the last few days, trying to get him to convince Emily to go back home. He had been ignoring their calls all morning hoping they'd get the message, but they still kept calling and he knew he wouldn't get any work done unless they stopped.

He sighed and accepted the call. "What can I do for you today?"

_XxXxX_

"Okay, wait... Now go..." Tom said, opening his mouth wide as Harriet, Emily and Simon were throwing some popcorn in his mouth.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Danny asked, looking over at them from his meeting with Cal and a few members of the crew.

"Not really..." Tom shrugged.

"Okay then..." Danny shrugged, turning back to Cal.

"Emily!"

Everyone looked up at Matt as he ran down the stairs from his office.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"I don't know, you tell me!"

"What's going on?" She frowned slightly.

"You're going home!"

"What?"

"Go get your stuff and I'll book you a plane ticket..."

"Matthew, calm down..." Harriet said.

"Calm down?! She's refusing to go to college!"

"Oh, so you've heard..." Emily mumbled, looking down.

"Yes! I've heard! I heard it from Mom... She is blaming me for you screwing up your life!"

"I'm not screwing up my life!" She shot back.

"Yeah and what are you going to do without a college education?" He questioned.

"I'll figure something out..." She replied.

"She's really thought this through, Matthew..." Harriet said softly, causing him to turn to look at her quickly.

"You knew about this and didn't think it was something you should tell me?!"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Matt!"

"Then why the hell have you been lying to me for the past week?!" He asked. "Why have you been telling me you're here to spend time with me?!"

"I am!"

"You're here because you want to run away from Mom and Dad!"

"Don't talk to me about running away... You have no right to lecture me about that..."

"Okay, guys... Cool it okay?" Danny said quietly, to them knowing this wasn't going to end good.

"At least the reason why I left was because I was unhappy and not because I felt guilty about something!"

"Em, you don't know anything about what happened..." Matt told her, warningly.

"I know that you were meant to get married!" She stated and anyone who was in the room that hadn't been paying attention was now. "I know you left because you felt guilty about breaking Gemma's heart when you didn't turn up to your wedding."

"Emily, stop." Danny cut in.

"I know you felt guilty because three weeks later she killed herself and you blame yourself!" She added. She wasn't trying to hurt Matt, but she was sick of her family treating her like she didn't know anything. She knew more then they thought.

Matt stared at her, completely surprised by what she had just said.

"Matt, walk away..." Danny said to him, glancing around and saw everyone was watching. He knew what had happened... he knew there was more to the story and he knew Matt didn't want people to know about it. "Matt, come on...we'll go get a drink."

"You're an alcoholic." Matt muttered, still staring at his sister, using all his strength not to tell her the real truth.

"So, you can buy me an orange juice instead...Come on..." He put an arm on his shoulder, trying to get him to turn. "Matt, walk away now before someone says something else they'll regret."

After a few seconds, Matt turned and stormed towards the exit.

"Everyone just carry on with what you were doing before...We'll be back later." Danny said to them before following Matt out.

**TBC**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here's the next chapter! Please review! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Runaway**

"I didn't mean to say that…" Emily cried, as Harriet led her into her dressing room away from everyone. "I was horrible to him…"

"He'll get over it." Harriet said softly, sitting down on the couch, pulling her down next to her.

"I shouldn't have brought it up…" She replied. "Not like that, not in front of everyone."

Harriet sighed quietly, putting a comforting arm around her.

"He's going to hate me."

Harriet smiled slightly. "I don't think that's possible."

"But what I said to him…" She started.

"Danny will calm him down." Harriet assured her. "Just talk to him later and explain everything."

"And you think he will listen?"

"Of course he will." She told her. "I know, Matthew… He'll shout and then storm off… But he always comes back if he cares about you… And he does care about you."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, otherwise why would he get upset in the first place?"

Emily smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess so."

Harriet smiled, leaning forwards and grabbing a box of tissues off of the coffee table and handed them to her.

"I really wished things worked out between Matt and you." Emily told her. "You'd make a great sister-in-law."

Harriet sighed softly. "I think what happened today proves that Matthew and I aren't as perfect for each other as we thought we were."

She frowned slightly. "What does that mean?"

"You don't need to worry about this."

"Harriet, what?"

"Matthew never told me about him being getting engaged." She replied. "He... He should have told me that."

"It wasn't like they actually did get married." Emily pointed out.

"But still…" 

"No, the reason that he didn't marry her was because he didn't love her…"

"But he still got engaged to her."

"Only because he was forced to."

"What?"

"My parents and her parents arranged it... They were made to date when they were younger, then once they finished High school they were meant to get married." Emily explained. "Matt was meant to go to Yale to study Law like my father did and like my brother…"

"So, what happened?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I was quite young at the time, I don't really remember a lot… All I know was that Matt didn't turn up for the wedding, and then later told everyone he was going to become a writer."

"And that's what all the fights between him and them have been about?"

"Yeah."

Harriet was quiet for a moment, thinking about it.

"Harriet, I know he loved you… I know he still does." Emily told her. "Don't let this get in the way if there is any hope for you guys in the future."

"It's not the fact that he was engaged… That doesn't bother me." Harriet replied. "It's the fact that I'm hearing this all for the first time and it's from you… Not him."

_XxXxX_

"You know, we've got to go back sometime, don't you?" Matt commented to Danny as they sat at a bar down the street from the studio.

"We've got time."

"No, we haven't."

"No, we haven't, but don't worry about it."

"Okay." Matt nodded, picking up his bottle and taking a mouthful of the beer.

"So, you want to talk or anything?"

"Not really." Matt glanced across at him. "You are going to make me talk though?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Danny." Matt sighed.

"Look, it's not everyday you get blamed for the death of an old girlfriend."

"It is if you knew my parents." Matt muttered.

"Your parents are crazy… The way they have treated you… Just forgot about them." Danny told him. "You need to talk to Emily…"

"No."

"Matt, you need to tell her the truth."

"Why?"

"Because she has just announced to everyone that your ex girlfriend committed suicide, because you dumped her."

"No, she told everyone my ex fiancé committed suicide, because I stood her up at the alter."

"Matt…" 

"And for the record, I didn't dump her."

"Well, tell everyone that." Danny told him. "This isn't your fault, Matt."

"I know that." 

"But other people don't."

"You know the truth." Matt replied.

"Matt, are you trying to be difficult on purpose?" Danny sighed.

He looked over at him again. "I tried telling the truth, and no one believed me."

"Matt…"

He rubbed his eyes. "In a few days this will have all blown over."

"And if it does?"

Matt shrugged. "I'll just runaway again and start a new life some else."

Danny just gave him a look, watching as he finished off his beer.

"It worked last night." Matt stated when he saw the look. "Come on, let's get back to the studio."

"You sure?" Danny asked, both of them standing up.

"Yeah, I've got some ideas that I want to try and work on."

_XxXxX_

Matt sat looking ahead silently in his office. He had asked Suzanne not to let anyone in, unless it was important and so far, he had been left alone.

That was until there was a quiet knock on the door and Suzanne stuck her head around the door.

"Can Harriet come in?"

Matt looked at her for a minute, and then decided that he would have to talk to her at some point, he might as well get it out of the way.

"Yeah, sure." He sighed.

A few seconds later, Harriet walked in.

"So, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Matthew…" She sighed, sitting down.

"You mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, thought so." He sighed, sitting up straight.

"You never told me."

"No."

"You were engaged and you never told me."

"I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Well, you never exactly asked."

"Matthew!"

"Harriet, it's a different lifetime… It's not important."

"A girl died!"

Matt looked up at her quickly. "And I suppose you know all about that don't you?"

"No, because you haven't told me anything about it!" 

"Right, so don't judge me on something you know nothing about!"

She stood up. "Fine! I'll just go!"

Matt hit his hand down hard on the desk as she slammed the door on her way out. He pulled open his draw and searched around until he found what he was looking for.

He glanced around to make sure no one was watching before popping open a pill bottle and tipping some into his hand. He grabbed a bottle of water to swallow them down with.

**TBC**

**Please review! **


End file.
